A fast food restaurant oven should meet several requirements. It should be energy efficient to reduce operating costs but should also be fast heating to maximize sales. The ability to cook or heat many different types of foods is also important in order to support menu variety. Installation and maintenance costs should be minimized.
Prior art gas-fired radiant ovens are less expensive to fuel because gas is currently less costly than electric energy on a cost per unit energy basis but gas ovens require more expense to install and are less efficient than electrically-powered ovens. A gas supply line must be installed, a vent is required to carry away products of combustion and because much of the heat is wasted, gas ovens over time might prove to be more costly to operate. A principal drawback of a gas-fired oven however is the time required to bring the oven up to an operating temperature. When used in a fast-food restaurant, gas fired ovens are often left on so as to keep the oven temperature high enough to prepare foods. A fast, energy efficient, rapid-heating oven that does not require venting or a gas supply line would be an improvement over the prior art.